Something Wicked This Way Comes
by FreakFactor
Summary: Saten Ruiko is deadest in finding the truth about El Megiddo, a secluded section in School District 10. However, she will find that some rumors should remain unknown.


**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Disclaimer: Fate/stay night and the Fate series belongs to Type-Moon and Toaru Majutsu no Index series to Kamachi Kazuma.**

**This takes place in my Fate/Toaru Universe.**

* * *

**Date - October 31**

**Time - 11:58 PM**

A young Saten Ruiko stood in front of the gates of El Megiddo, a special secluded section of District 10, said to be even more dangerous than the Strange and was rumored to be the home of demons, yokais, ghosts of espers that had been killed in gruesome experiments, the reanimated corpses of said espers, monsters, rogue lab experiments that had managed to escape, killer sentient robots, witches, werebeasts, and even a vampire! It was a goldmine for any rumor obsessed fan!

And she was here to prove them!

After making sure no one was watching she slipped through the bars of the gate, ignoring the chill that went up her back and the strange feeling that was telling her she shouldn't be here.

As she walked through the deserted alley of El Megiddo, she could not help but notice the decayed state of the building, as if they were ruins from some ancient city. Or from a Post-Apocalyptic world.

Saten swallowed hard at that thought as she passed the statue of a boy that appeared to be made from steel.

Sqilch!

Saten jumped as she looked down to stare at what she had stepped on, only to sigh in relief to discover it was just mud. Due to all the fog, she hadn't realized the strange change in footing.

Saten's heat stopped.

Fog?

Mud?

And as Saten's body shook with emerging fear while a strange music began to play…

A hand burst from the ground.

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Saten backed away as she watched what were clearly dead corpses from the types of wounds that covered their body make their way out of their graves.**  
Come with us and you will see**

Something large landed at her sides and she hesitantly looked at her right to stare at the blue eyes of a grey werewolf. She looked at her left to see, from the ganged smile it was giving her, a vampire.**  
This, our town of Halloween**

Saten's back hit the statue only to freeze at sound of glass expanding and contracting as if imitating a heart beating. She slowly turned her towards the statue, only to see it glowing, as if it had fire flowing through its body like blood. It smiled at her.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

Saten ran, not caring in the direction she was running as long as she could get away from the nightmare that surrounded her.

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

Pumpkins that littered the alleys began to glow an eerie light and some even began to float.

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

She stopped when the body of a young tanned girl, with light purple hair tied in a ponytail, wearing broken glasses and a bindi on her forehead fell in front.**  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

The body suddenly stood up as if held by invisible strings and began to right its twisted and bended limbs. Once she could use both arms, she grabbed her head and twisted it so she could look ahead,**  
It's our town, everybody scream**

Saten screamed out of fright and began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

**In this town of Halloween**

Monsters and strange creatures began to fill the streets, from famous monsters like a Minotaur and a Centaur to strange ones like a woman with the body of a spider from her waist down and a woman with a horn on her forehead.

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

A large metallic skeleton skulked in the shadows of the alleys, its deep crimson eyes glowing maliciously. **  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

A beautiful woman with a serpent's tail below the waist slowly slithered by her left side, hidden by the shadows so that only her yellow eyes could clearly be seen.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**

The figure of a young man crouched at the edge of a building, his face undistinguishable due to the mask he was wearing, though it appeared indifferent to what was happening below, he gave the feeling as if royalty was looking down on them. Floating beside him was a young girl dressed in black and wearing a black pointed hat sitting on top of an old broom and glasses glowing ominously as she watched the little girl run by.

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

She saw a colossal figure towering above the buildings walking in the distance, and each step it took made the buildings shake.**  
In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

A young girl with long purple hair wearing a black coat with a matching skirt and a white shirt with a red bowtie danced in the roof of a building, soon joined by two _'shadows'_ of herself.

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream**

A fox with nine tails jumped from inside a trashcan and trotted happily to the side of a long wavy brown-haired priestess standing inside an alley, only illuminated by the seven rainbow colored lights that floated around her.**  
This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green**

**Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine**

A bucket dropped at the end of an alley and spilt some strange slimy liquid, witch then took the shape of a woman.

**Say it once, say it twice**

A dark figure jumped from roof to roof and the only thing she could make was a pair of pointed ears and a long tail.**  
Take a chance and roll the dice**

The dolls hanging inside a store began to glow with an eerie light and swing to the rhythm of the song.**  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

A young girl with bat-like wings and an arrow pointed tail walked beside a girl with a pair of crow wings.**  
Everybody scream, everybody scream**

**In our town of Halloween**

Hundreds of bats and crows started to fly from broken windows and holes in the buildings, filling the sky like some kind divine plague that threatened to consume everything in its path.

**I am the clown with the tear away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

A harlequin with long hair as black as night and her deep crimson eyes glowing beneath her laughing mask danced atop a strange black beast, easily the size of a car, covered with masks that show only suffering and angst.

**I am the who when you call, who's there?  
I am the wind blowing through your hair**

Two small identical girls with porcelain-white transparent skin and blond hair slowly floated by; giving her a kind smile, but with a dead look in their blue eyes.

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

A young woman with violet hair and violet eyes wearing a black dress with red lines appeared from the shadows and smiled before darkness covered her body, turning her hair white and eyes crimson.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween**

She ran across a wooden bridge that was suspended over a glowing lake filled with a strange crystalline liquid.

**Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
**She saw a young girl with green scale watching with yellow eyes and a mischievous smirk.

**That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween**

She saw a woman with the tail of a fish from the waist down, swimming beside some kind of shark-human hybrid, dragging the body of a teen whose head was covered in seaweed by its feet.

**In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Saten tripped once she reach the other side, but managed to grab the edge of a water well, filled with the same liquid as the lake, to pull herself. As she took a glance at the reflection on the well, she couldn't help but gasp and look up.

Three moons adorned the night sky. One as blue as the ocean, another that look as if it was made out of gold, and the third one as red as blood.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
**Saten suddenly felt cold feeling go up her spine and turned around to see a headless horseman on his black horse pulling a cart with a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head inside. The monsters started to gather around to see, like little kids watching the circus arrive at their town.

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin  
**Something started to shine inside the pumpkin head and Saten quickly moved around the well so it stood between her and the monsters but some strange pressure in the air prevented her from leaving, rooting her feet to the ground and forcing her to watch what was going to happen next.

**This is Halloween, everybody scream**

**Won't you please make way for a very special guy?**

The scarecrow stood up and started to dance, including some impressive gymnastics moves, before grabbing a passing floating torch and setting itself in fire. Yet it still continued to dance.

**Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now**

The currently burning scarecrow gave a mighty leap and landed inside the well. Saten expected the liquid to put off the fire.

She did not expect the well to start spewing large amounts of white, all-consuming fire as if it had been turned into a portal to Hell the moment the scarecrow touch it.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**

All monsters and creatures gathered around the burning well and began to dance around it at rhythm of the song. That only made Saten's fear rise.

**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

A dark silhouette slowly made its way out of the well that still continued to spit large amounts of fire. And Saten could only think one thing as the being in front of her smiled at her, still darkened by the fire coming out of the hole behind the creature.

A Devil.

**La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, whoo!**

Saten turned around and ran away, passing the now conveniently opened gate she had slipped through only a couple of minutes ago. And all the while she kept hearing the song.

As they watched the girl run away screaming in fright, the '_devil'_ turned back towards its _'subjects'_.

"We should do this next year too." Touma suggested with a smirk.

* * *

**Wrote it during my French class then promptly forgot all about it. Well better late than never.**

**The rumors in this story and El Megiddo have a significant value in my Fate/Toaru Touma's past so be sure to remember about them. They will eventually some part in my main story. Maybe.**

**The main story will take a while. School can be such a pain, but I no longer have to worry about any big projects so I will get more time to spend on it.**

**Post-Note: Try to find the 13 Fate characters hidden in this fic. I left some clues for you, though some may not be all clear.**


End file.
